The Tale of a Monkey, a Pirate, a Party Animal, and an Unwary Jounin
by TheDogSage
Summary: Kakashi thought he knew what he was getting into when he arrived at the training ground that morning. But for some reason, it was decided that he'd thought wrong. So, what exactly is poor Kakashi supposed to do now? Rating subject to change and pairings undecided (though likely to have at least NaruHina)
1. Not The Genin I Was Looking For

No, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Kakashi knew what he was expecting when he showed up at Training Ground 3 that morning. He'd read the files on genins Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke and met them briefly yesterday. The answers to his simple questions had revealed a lot on the personalities of the three. But what he saw when he reached the training grounds was nothing like he expected.

Because it looked less like a training ground and more like an outdoor party. Streamers were strewn in the tree branches, balloons were hung everywhere, a table covered in an assortment of delicious pastries and a punch bowl sat proudly on the edge of the clearing. Kakashi thought of tasting the pastries, but decided to avoid the punch due to to the small, purple-eyed bright green alligator floating within it. He'd have guessed it was a toy if not for it occasionally blinking as it floated there.

Turning from the table, he looked for his students, finding each in turn quickly enough. First his eyes landed on Uzumaki Naruto, who was rapidly gobbling down food, a rather large stack of plates sitting near him indicating he'd already eaten quite a lot. Though still dressed in orange, instead of his jumpsuit it was a sleeveless orange gi top over a short-sleeved blue shirt and orange pants, with a white circle bearing the kanji for Kame-Sennin Ryuu on the left breast over the heart. He also had on a pair of dark blue wristbands, dark blue boots with yellow laces, and a red staff strapped to his back in what appeared to be a specially-made sheath. And was that... Yes, yes, it indeed was a brown monkey's tail that was waving around behind Naruto as he ate.

Next he caught sight of Sakura, who was standing with a plate of food from the table. She, too was dressed in the same color red as yesterday, except now it was in the form a sleeveless muscle shirt, with a pair of light, loose pants tucked into a pair of black boots, and a dark sash tied around her waist. Over her hair was a black bandana, and draped over her shoulders was a long-sleeved Captain's coat with a black cross under a white circle outlined in black. Near her, with the blade stabbed into the ground, was a bisento.

Finally, and most disturbingly, was Sasuke, who seemed to have done a complete 180 from the day before as he pushed a large, bright blue cannon with pink wheels before him. He was dressed in short-sleeved, short-legged bright pink coveralls with what appeared to be three balloons (a yellow balloon with blue on either side of it) sewn on both hip pockets and a pair of equally bright pink ninja sandals. But unlike Naruto and Sakura, even his physical appearance seemed to have changed. Every ounce of the dark, broody nature seemed to have left him, leaving him much brighter in appearance, with his hair now being a rather poofy afro with a single bang sticking out before his face, and his eyes wide and expressive without a hint of the former darkness within them.

Kakashi stared at the scene for several moments before bringing his hands into a seal and saying "Kai!"

The scene remained as it had been before, and several more attempts to break a possible genjutsu failed. so Kakashi walked cautiously into the clearing and called out "Yo!" while lifting a hand in greeting.

At once the music silenced and the trio turned to Kakashi as Sakura and Naruto yelled in unison "YOU'RE LATE!"

"Yeah Kakashi-sensei, you're late for the stupenderiffic "Welcome to Team 7" party!" Sasuke replied with a bright smile.

"Riiiiight..." Kakashi muttered, forcing a smile back on his face as he continued "Well, today we're going to test to see if you're worthy of being shinobi of Konoha."

"What?! But we already passed the genin exam!" Sakura cried, but Kakashi wagged his finger as he said "Uh uh uh, Sakura, you merely passed the exam that allowed you the CHANCE to see if you're worthy of being Genin by completing a test. That's what we're gonna be doing today with a little something I like to call 'the bell test'." With that said, he reached into a pocket and pulled out a pair of small bells attacked to strings.

"You three have until noon to retrieve these bells from me, and if you fail all three of you will be sent back to the academy." Kakashi replied with a smile.

"Uh, Kakashi-sensei, why are there only two bells?" Sakura asked, and Kakashi replied as he stuck the bells to his waist "Because only two of you can become Genin. The one who doesn't get a bell gets tied to one of the three posts and gets sent back to the academy to try again next year."

"WHAT?! But that means I'd lose one or both of my new friends!" Sasuke said, his eyes growing larger as tears welled in them.

"Yeah, well, life's not really fair." Kakashi said with a sigh, looking away from the unsettling sight of the formerly stoic Uchiha giving him a teary version of the puppy dog eyes.

"Anyways, I want you to come at me with intent to-" Kakashi began, but suddenly stopped when he looked at Naruto. He wasn't sure why, but something about Naruto made him not want to actually tell them to come at him with 'intent to kill'. He may not have known why, but his years of experience taught him to trust these feelings.

"Intent to capture the bells." Kakashi said, giving the trio an uneasy eyesmile before setting a timer and placing it on the middle post.

"Alright, begi-" Kakashi was cut off by Naruto's elbow embedding itself in his gut. However, instead of Kakashi being sent flying away, it was a shattered log, which slammed into a tree and fell to the ground.

"... Where'd Kakashi-sensei go?" Naruto asked, looking for the silver-haired man. Who at the moment was sitting in the branches of a tree, staring at the orange-clad blonde in utter shock.

'Ho-how? How did Naruto move that fast?! Only Gai can move that fast using the Gates!' Kakashi thought. He was so focused on Naruto he didn't notice the shadow rising up behind him.

"FOUND YOU KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

Kakashi cried out in shock and leapt from his hiding spot, turning to see a broadly smiling Sasuke had somehow snuck up behind him and was currently waving excitedly to him. Landing on the ground, he barely managed to duck as a leg flew over his head, and he dove forward as a bisento blade sliced through where he'd been standing moments before, Kakashi feeling the ground rumble as the blade hit the ground. Finishing his roll, Kakashi was forced to dodge a rapid-fire flurry of punches from Naruto, avoiding each punch by the narrowest of margins.

Finally finding a spot to break away, Kakashi leapt from Naruto, only to be forced to use kawarimi to avoid another stike from Sakura's bisento, which neatly cleaved the log in two. But this brought no respite, as Sasuke attacked him with a pair of spatulas. Incredibly sharp spatulas, considering the cuts decorating his Jounin vest. As Kakashi escaped from the pink Sasuke's assault, he performed a quick shunshin, hiding within the forest hoping to catch his breath. However, unlike last time, he kept his eyes on Sasuke, not wanting him to pop up behind him again.

'What the Hell happened to them last night?!' Kakashi wondered. These were not the same adorable little genin he'd met yesterday. No, something had to of happened to them, resulting in them becoming like this. Sighing, he did something he never expected to have to do with three green genin. He lifted his hitai-ate, revealing his Sharingan.

Unfortunately, doing this required him to take his eyes off Sasuke for a few moments, which he realized when said pink-clad Uchiha was not where he'd previously been standing. Spinning around, Kakashi looked behind him, only to find himself alone.

"What're we looking for Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked, pressed against Kakashi's back and looking over his shoulder. Kakashi paled and vanished with another shunshin, leaving Sasuke holding a log, which he tossed away with a shrug before skipping happily back to the clearing.

Reappearing in the clearing, Kakashi saw Naruto and Sakura watching him carefully across from him, and was soon joined by Sasuke. Taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly, Kakashi tilted his head to the side as a punch passed through where it had been moments before. Tilting it the other way allowed him to avoid a second punch from the blonde before him, who grinned as he watched the man with a red eye decorated with three tomoes who was now avoiding his punches much easier than before.

Watching the blonde carefully, Kakashi struck out as Naruto was preparing another punch and knocked him away, only for Naruto to be replaced by Sakura, who began attacking with a series of swings and thrusts using her bisento. Weaving around her swings, Kakashi noticed a slight bubble of something around the blade of the bisento, and knew that allowing it to hit him would be a terrible idea. After dodging another downward swing of the polearm, he moved forward and delivered a rapid series of blows to Sakura, a final kick sending her away from him as well.

Turning to Sasuke, Kakashi's eyes widened in shock as he saw the cannon the currently pink-clad Uchiha had been wheeling around aimed at him, and not wanting to be hit with whatever it did, performed a kawarimi as it fired with a great BOOM. He watched as the log he'd replaced himself with was pelted by brightly colored ball bearings and equally whimsically colored bits of jagged metal, tearing the wood to shreds. Turning to Sasuke, he noticed that the cannon also seemed to have released confetti and streamers along with it's destructive payload, considering it was littering the ground before it.

Wiping a small trickle of blood off his chin, Naruto grinned as he said "Not bad Kakashi-sensei! I was beginning to think you were weak. Now, let's take it to the next level!"

Bringing his arms up, he swung them down with a battlecry, and Kakashi could only stare in shock as energy erupted from the blonde, blowing dust and small rocks into the air from the pressure of it. Watching the energy radiate from the blonde, Kakashi could feel a sense of dread filling him as Sakura's biceps seemed to bulge, and Sasuke's smile turned rather sinister.

'Oh Hell...' Kakashi thought as the sense of dread filled him once more.

* * *

Kakashi, bloodied, bruised, and tied to the middle of the three posts, groaned as he slowly lifted his head off his chest to look at the three students standing before him. Naruto had his arms crossed over his chest with a smirk, Sakura was giving him a rather smug grin, and Sasuke's smile was once more bright and cheerful, having lost every hint of it's previous sinister nature.

"So, Kakashi-sensei, do we pass?" Naruto asked as he held the two bells for the Jounin to see. Kakashi felt a momentary temptation to say no so he wouldn't have to seen any of them ever again, but it was brutally squashed as the sense of dread made its presense known at the possible reactions of the trio standing before him.

"...Yes. Congratulations, you three are now Genin of Konohagakure no Sato." Kakashi said, and the trio let out cries of victory, with Sasuke cartwheeling around his teammates and the posts.

Finishing his cartwheel with a joyous leap, Sasuke cried "We've gotta have a party with all the other passing genin teams! I'll start passing out the invitations!"

Turning to Kakashi, Sasuke brandished one of his sharpened spatulas and with a swing sliced through the ropes holding him down before holding out a plate containing a large cupcake decorated with bright pink frosting, a rainbow of sprinkles, and a plastic Konoha leaf on top.

Warily taking the cupcake from Sasuke, Kakashi said "Thanks."

"You're welcome! See you at the Par-tay Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke said before taking off with an insane burst of speed, followed quickly by Sakura and Naruto. Picking up the cupcake off the plate, Kakashi sniffed it carefully before shrugging and taking a bite while somehow not removing his mask.

"Mmm, this is good." Kakashi said, and continued eating as he comforted himself with a single thought that made everything better.

At least those three were now on _HIS_side.

* * *

This fic was inspired by Legendary Legacy's "A Freak, A Creep, and A Psychopath" which in turn was based on Akun50's "Unique Power-ups" challenge on TFF. Unfortunately, due to not being a member of TFF, I couldn't see the challenge personally, so I went by his fic.

And for those worried about my other fics, don't worry, I'll get to them soon. I'm just lazy and I had to start this fic to get myself motivated to start write again. I'll get to work on my other fics... Soon. I promise.

As for whose who:

Naruto - Goku from DBZ

Sakura - Edward "Whitebeard" Newgate from One Piece

Sasuke - Pinkamena Diana Pie, AKA "Pinkie Pie" from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic


	2. Have We Been Drugged

No, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**TAP TAP TAP TAP-TAP! KNOCK KNOCK!**

"Coming coming." a voice replied before the door swung open to reveal Yamanaka Inoichi, who looked to the guest and could only stare in shock at the pink-clad, puffy-haired Uchiha Sasuke who was practically bouncing on his feet as he held a brightly-colored envelope with a space-splitting smile.

"Hi Yamanaka-san! Is Ino-chan home?" Sasuke asked, and with a shellshocked nod, Inoichi turned into the house and called out "Ino-chan, Uchiha Sasuke's here to see you."

"SASUKE-KUN!?" came a loud cry from in the house, followed by a rapid series of footsteps until Ino practically leapt through the doorway screaming "SASUKE-KUN!" However, once she caught sight her crush's current appearance, she could only stare in shock, much like her father.

"HI INO-CHAN! I'm here to invite you to the most awesomest, stupenderiffic 'Congratulations for becoming Genin' party ever!" Sasuke said, holding out the brightly-colored envelope to Ino expectantly. Still staring at Sasuke in shock, she shakily took the envelope from him with a muttered 'thank you'.

"You're most welcome Ino-chan! Now I've got to go deliver invitations to the other gratuated genin! And the jounins! And maybe their families!" Sasuke said, before turning to Inoichi with a look of understanding. Reaching behind his back, he retrieved another envelope and held it out to Inoichi, who took the envelope with a nod of thanks.

"Well... Bye guys! Gotta go deliver the rest of these invitations!" Sasuke said, skipping off and leaving the father/daughter duo in stunned silence before Inoichi slowly shut the door, unable to make sense of what he'd just seen, and wondering if he'd been slipped some kind of powerful drug or maybe put under a genjutsu.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ayame and her father both smiled as a familiar orange-clad blonde enter the Ichiraku ramen stand with a wave and bright smile, taking his 'personal' stool at the small restaurant's bar.

"So, you decided to change your wardrobe Naruto?" Teuchi asked as he looked at Naruto's attire, and the blonde chuckled as he said "Yeah, decided it was time for a change of pace Teuchi-jiji."

"What'll you be having?" Ayame asked, and Naruto grinned as he said "Hmmm... Chicken, Miso, and Beef in that order. And keep'em comin' Ayame-neechan!"

"Of course, Naruto-kun." Ayame said with a smile. However, her smile fell slightly as she saw something long, thin, and brown waving behind Naruto. Rubbing her eyes, she took a second look and saw that it was still there. Walking around the bar, she moved behind Naruto and saw it was coming from just above his backside.

"Na-Naruto-kun, why do you have a monkey's tail?" Ayame asked, and turning his head enough to see her, he shrugged as he replied "I don't know, it's just there. Why, is it a problem?"

"Yes, because you shouldn't have a tail." Ayame stated, to which Naruto asked "Why not? I have a tail bone, don't I?"

Well, yes, but..." Ayame began, but Naruto cut her off as he asked "But why shouldn't I have a tail if I have a tail bone?"

"Because people don't have tails!" Ayame said, and Naruto replied "Really, because I do."

"But you didn't have one yesterday!" Ayame argued, and Naruto shrugged as he said "I guess it finally grew in last night."

"But why?!" Ayame asked, beginning to crack under Naruto's nonchalant attitude about suddenly having a monkey's tail.

"I guess because I hit that puberty thing." Naruto reasoned, and Ayame let out a frustrated yell as Teuchi rejoined them carrying Naruto's first bowl of ramen, looking from his aggitated daughter to Naruto before asking "What's gotten into her Naruto?"

"I think she's upset I hit puberty because my tail grew in." Naruto said, getting another yell from Ayame as Teuchi nodded in understanding and said "I see."

A few moments later, he stared at Naruto and asked "WHAT?!"

* * *

Elsewhere, Sakura was walking down the street, having left her bisento back at home and picked up a brown ceramic sake jug, which she'd been taking swigs from as she walked. However, after her last swig, she shook the jug and gave a frustrated sigh as she muttered "Damn, I ran out... But where can I get more?"

Looking around, she saw a small bar with a group of chuunin sitting around a table with a large jug of sake, drinking and talking amonst themselves. Smiling, she tucked her jug and walked to the bar, sitting on a stool at the bar and waving her hand to the bartender.

"Can I have a jug of rice country sake, please?" Sakura asked, to which the bartended shook his head and said "Sorry, yer much too young to be drinkin'."

"Hey! I'm a shinobi of Konoha, and as such I'm more than old enough to drink, gamble, or kill!" Sakura argued, and the man said "I still ain't gonna give you a drop of sake cause yer too young kid."

"Oh come on! I'm old enough to die for my village and country, so I'm old enough to get a drink!" Sakura yelled, only for the bartender to shake his head and move away to get back to work.

"Dammit! How's a thirsty girl supposed to get a drink." Sakura grumbled, and one of the chuunin from the table walked up and said "So you're lookin' for a drink?"

"Yes..." Sakura replied, adding a curious "Why?"

"Well, me and my friend's are willin' to share with you." the man said with a grin, and Sakura returned it as she said "That's nice of you!"

"Then come and join us." the chuunin said, and sliding off her stool, Sakura prepared to walk with the chuunin to the table. Taking a chair, she either didn't notice or ignored the leers of the men at the table as she drank a cup of sake given to her.

* * *

In his office, Sarutobi was left in shock as Hatake Kakashi joined the other jounin who'd been given three graduates to test to see if they were worthy of being genin. The fact he was two hours late wasn't what shock Sarutobi, because Kakashi being late was to be expected. However, what wasn't expected was the rather noticable black eye he was currently sporting.

"What happened Kakashi? Get punched by a woman who doesn't like you reading Icha Icha in public?" Asuma asked with a smirk, his trademark cigarette hanging from his lips.

"No." Kakashi replied, keeping his visible eye resolutely from looking at anyone else.

"Was it the 'old lady you were helping across the street' not actually wanting to cross the street?" another Jounin asked.

"No." Kakashi stated, still looking directly at an unoccupied part of the room.

"Don't tell me that you walked into a door while reading your smut!" yet another jounin said.

"No." Kakashi growled, beginning to grow annoyed with the questions.

"Then what exactly happened to you?" Kurenai asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My... my genin team happened." Kakashi replied with a defeated sigh, knowing any lie would be quickly found out.

"Your genin team gave you that shiner?" Asuma asked, and when Kakashi gave a small nod, broke out into a fit of laughter. He was quickly joined by the rest of the jounin, with even Kurenai hiding her own chuckling behind her hand. As he listened to their laughter, Kakashi began shrinking in on himself, fighting off the urge to poke his fingers together like Hyuuga Hinata.

"You don't understand, they didn't fight like Genin! They were fighting like Kage!" Kakashi defended himself, which only increased the laughter from his fellow jounin.

"Enough!" Sarutobi stated, and the room grew instantly quiet and all the jounin turned to Sarutobi. Sighing, Sarutobi looked up at Kakashi as he asked "So, you're telling me Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke gave you that black eye, and that they were fighting like Kage?" At Kakashi's nod, Sarutobi sighed and pushed the intercom button on his desk.

"Shizuka-san, please have genin Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke sent to my office, please." Sarutobi said, with an affirmative reply sounding moments later.

"And now we wait and see." Sarutobi said.

* * *

Sasuke, skipping away from the Inuzuka compound and a stunned Kiba, stopped as an ANBU wearing a wolf mask appeared before him and said "Uchiha Sasuke, Hokage-sama requires your presence in his office immediately."

"Okie-dokie loki!" Sasuke said with a smile, which fell as he realized "Wait! I need to finish giving out invitations to the stupenderrific, awesomest, most greatest 'Congratulations for becoming a Genin' party ever!"

"Well, be that as it may, Hokage-sama needs you now." the ANBU replied.

"Oh... HEY! You can give out the invitations for me while I see the Hokage!" Sasuke suggested, and the ANBU nodded warily as he said "I suppose that would be agreeable..."

"THANKS!" Sasuke said, retrieving a pile of brightly-colored envelopes from behind his back and shoving them into his arms.

"Just give them to all the passing genin, their senseis, their parents, and anyone else who would like to PAR-TAY!" Sasuke said, before waving and skipping away.

Looking from the odd genin to the pile of envelopes, the ANBU sighed and walked away to deliver the envelopes, hoping that whatever had gotten into Sasuke wasn't contagious.

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto..." the cat-masked ANBU began, only to stop as Naruto lifted a hand with his index finger raised. After a moment, he brought his hand back to his bowl, which he grabbed and lifted off the table, draining it of its soup and noodles, leaving his cheeks rather puffed out. Chewing hard, he gave a large swallow and sighed as he patted his stomach.

Turning to the ANBU, he smiled and asked "What were you saying ANBU-chan?"

Regaining her composure, she said "Right. Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage-sama requires your immediate presence in his office."

"Really? Why does Hokage-jiji need me?" Naruto asked, and the ANBU replied "I do not know, I just know he requires your prensence in his office now."

"Hmmm... Maybe he needs me to rescue a beautiful princess! Or to liberate a country from the iron boot of a powerful warlord! Or even save the world from dangerous space aliens!" Naruto said with a grin. Slapping some money on the bar, Naruto hopped off his bar stool, stretched, and proceeded to lift into the air before shooting off toward the Hokage mansion.

"Di-did he just fly?" a frazzled Ayame asked the ANBU, who nodded slowly.

"And he had a monkey tail." the ANBU added, wondering if maybe she should get an appointment with the ANBU psychiatric department.

* * *

The mouse-masked ANBU operative stared at the sight before him in awe. Seated at a table in the small bar was one Haruno Sakura, leisurely sipping at a large ceramic jug of sake, leaning back in a chair with her feet on the table. around the table either laying on the floor or slumped onto the table were passed out Chuunin, several of whom the ANBU knew to be heavy drinkers.

Turning to the ANBU, Sakura shrugged and said "I can't help it that they're such lightweights."

"Riiight... Anyways, Haruno Sakura, Hokage-sama requires your immediate presence in his office." the ANBU replied, and with a sigh, Sakura took her feet off the table and righted her chair. Standing and stretching casually, Sakura smiled as she grabbed the sake jug, taking another swig of it.

"I'll be right there, ANBU-san." Sakura said, walking out of the bar with her 'prize' in hand.

* * *

Sarutobi, and the jounin in the room, turned to the window as they heard a tapping at it, and as one their jaws dropped at the sight of Naruto floating outside of it. As he noticed them looking at him, he smiled, waved, and pointed to the window and motioned as if pushing it open.

Wordlessly, Sarutobi stood from his chair, unlocked the window and opened it, allowing Naruto to float in and land in a standing position before the desk.

"Hi Jiji! What do you need me to do? Rescue a princess? Liberate a downtrodden nation from a despot? Fight evil aliens who want to conquer or destroy the planet?" Naruto asked with a hopeful grin, eyes beaming with excitement.

"N-no Naruto-kun, nothing like that. We just heard from Kakashi-san that Sakura, Sasuke, and you gave him quite the beating and that you're quite strong." Sarutobi said, to which Naruto groaned but nodded in agreement to Sarutobi's statement.

"Yeah, but he challenged us! Said we had to get bells from him! And we did exactly as he said!" Naruto said in Team 7's defense.

"Relax Naruto, none of you are in trouble, I promise." Sarutobi said, and started as he heard Sasuke reply 'That's good.' from behind him. Spinning in his seat, he saw Sasuke standing there behind him with a smile and an envelope.

"Here's an invite for the stupenderrific, awesomest 'Congrats for becoming a Genin' party ever!" Sasuke said, Sarutobi taking the envelope.

"Uh, how did you get behind me?" Sarutobi asked, not having heard him enter the room, nor did any of the Jounin seeing him enter either. Sasuke's reply was a smile and a shrug of his shoulders as he skipped to stand with Naruto before the desk. Before Sarutobi could even begin to properly wrap his head around the question of how Sasuke got behind him, his office door opened, revealing Sakura taking a swig from a ceramic sake jug. Wiping her mouth on the back of her forearm, she joined Naruto and Sasuke before the Hokage's desk.

"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked with a bow, and Sarutobi nodded as he said "We wish to verify Kakashi's claim of your team's strength."

"OK... But how?" Sakura questioned, only for Asuma to launch himself at Naruto, throwing a punch at the blonde's head. Naruto caught Asuma's wrist with his near hand, spinning on his foot and driving his fist into Asuma's stomach, driving the air out of him. Gasping for breath, Asuma dropped to his knees, holding his stomach, Naruto tilting his head to the side curiously.

"Why'd you attack me like that?" Naruto asked, more curious than angry.

"T-to see if Kakashi was right." Asuma gasped out.

"Did I pass?" Naruto asked excitedly, and Asuma weakly nodded in acknowledgement.

"What about Sakura and me? OOH OOH OOH! Is someone goint to jump us too!?" Sasuke asked excitedly, moving into a rather silly-looking stance as his eyes moved over the other Jounin.

"No, I don't believe that will be necessary." Sarutobi said, Sasuke dropping his stance into a drooping posture with a dejected whine.

"I told you, didn't I?" Kakashi asked, and the jounin nodded in agreement, watching as Asuma struggled to his feet weakly, still wheezing for air.

"So... No awesome mission?" Naruto asked, and Sarutobi sighed with a small smile as he said "No Naruto, no awesome mission today."

Naruto replied by mimicking Sasuke's posture with a dejected whine of his own. Sakura only shook her head and took another swig off her sake jug. Watching them, Sarutobi could only sigh and wonder what these three would bring in days to come.

* * *

Chapter 2... DONE! R&R please!


End file.
